Hero Tales
by i3cookies
Summary: The gods except Zeus & Hera are reading fairy tales! In which there children star in. Other gods Greek or Roman will come and go Zeus and/or Hera will eventually come in. K may be changed if needed my first story dont flame me to hard ok DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY THING!
1. Chapter 1

Hero Tales

**PROLOGUE**

**On Olympus,**

All the major gods, Hades & Hestia except for Zeus and Hera (who were fighting causing a storm trapping all the other gods in Athena's library) were stuck with Athena in a library. Aphrodite was getting some beauty rest, Apollo and Hermes were playing paper football, Poseidon and Hades were arguing over who was stronger, Hephaestus and Ares were Arm wrestling, Demeter was trying to make them all eat cereal, Artemis and Athena were actually reading, and Hestia was tending to the fire.

Hestia seeing almost everyone except *cough* Athena * cough* bored out of their minds said "Why don't we read some fairy tales" The others murmured "ok" and "sure" having really nothing to do. Athena searched through racks, shelves and carts of book to bring back a huge dusty book. Poseidon commented "Owl brain how are we supposed to finish _that_ in one day?" "Poseidon this is Zeus and Hera we all know that this fight is going to last a few days at least." Replied Athena. "Just get on with the stories already!" Hermes yelled. "Fine" Athena huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~

i know its short but its a prologue dont kill me about pairings and junk just reveiew if you want a certain story. Any way the first fairy tale in this is Annarella

K bye,cookie


	2. Annarella

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Annarella

"Once upon a time" Athena began.

There was a beautiful little girl with golden curls and shinning grey eyes named Annarella that lived happily as could be with her mother Athena and father Fredrick. But Annarella happiness soon vanished when her mother died leaving her father raise Annarella on his own. Fredrick thinking Annarella needed a mother to help raise her he remarried to Lady Chase. (I don't know her first name)

Lady Chase had to daughters Annarella's age Rachel (don't kill me for making her evil she's one of the only people it fits) and Calypso (ditto). Sadly Annarella's father died soon after, leaving the home to Lady Chase's possession. Lady Chase hated Annarella from the start, bringing up her daughters to treat Annarella like dirt.

Despite having to be a servant in her own home, treated like dirt and having to do anything at their bidding Annarella grew to be a kind young woman. Then a very exciting day was approaching Prince Percy was holding a ball at which he would choose a bride! Lady Chase wanted Calypso or Rachel to be the one so for Annarella that meant MORE than then the usual five pounds of laundry from each day from her stepsisters and mother each and many, many other chores. "Oh great" Annarella thought to herself because if there was even a speck on anything Annarella would be punished severely.

Anyways Annarella did EVERYTHING, washing the clothes, cleaning the car, polishing basically everything, repainting the house, cleaning the fire place and so on. Finally finished Annarella asked her stepmother to go the ball. Rachel commented "no way I want to be seen with her she's covered in dirt and ashes why didn't we name her _Cinderella_ " "She has nothing to wear, no fancy shoes she can't go with us or we'll be the laughing stocks of the city!" cried Calypso. "Now Annarella do you have clothes or shoes no you possibly cannot go" Lady Chase said. "But-"Annarella started. "My words are final Annarella now go help my daughters get ready" Lady Chase said sternly.

When it was time for the ball Annarella's stepsisters came down Rachel looking proud and Calypso shy. Annarella thought Rachel's dress was to bold with the eye popping paint splatters and Calypso' to plain being a white simple dress but she was never allowed to say. They climbed into the car and left. Annarella took a shower changed made some popcorn and turned on a movie when suddenly two people appeared.

One in a red leather jacket with a whip the other looking quite kind like she was going to give something, the one in the leather jacket said "I'm Nemesis and that's Tyche, apparently you have to much bad luck so she's going to give you some good fortune to balance it out-" "Anyways you're going to the ball, you'll find a dress in your closet with shoes and the cars out front here are the keys" Tyche continued as she handed Annarella the keys. "Here's your warning at midnight everything goes poof, gone" Nemesis said and they disappeared.

Annarella raced upstairs and changed into her outfit in addition to the outfit Annarella added her mother's silver locket which only she had the key to. Her dress was an eye appealing red but to bold like Rachel's dress and to plain like Calypso. She got into the car and drove to the palace where the ball was held. When she walked on she felt like everyone in the room was starring at her which was probably true. She saw her stepsisters' jealous glares though they didn't recognize who she was.

Someone tapped her shoulder she saw it was the prince he asked her if she wanted to dance, she replied "ok" and so she danced with Percy he occasionally stepped in her foot and so she called him " seaweed brain" he countered by calling her "wise girl". Annarella lost track of time so when the clock stuck midnight she bolted out the door. The prince chased after her in the hassle her locket fell off. She drove back to her home but luckily the prince didn't follow her.

At home when everything disappeared into thin air even the car don't ask how cause Annarella was just as puzzled. Annarella was left in her pajamas like she never left. Awhile later her stepsisters returned home obviously angry that the prince didn't notice them. Annarella couldn't resist the urge to ask "how was the ball" she said innocently. Her answers were angry glares. Lady Chase replied, "If you must know there was a girl at the ball who stole the prince from my daughters" "she wasn't even pretty" Rachel said. "Yeah" Calypso said. "Girls, girls there's a rumor that the girl lost her locket and whoever has the key to open it the prince will marry so you girls still have a chance" Lady Chase said

The next day was a rush the rumor was true and Lady Chase bought as many keys as possible and looked at the picture if it looked right she decided that the prince would be Calypso's. Annarella knew Calypso's key wasn't right because it was too big and had an extra grove (is that what it's called) but she didn't dare say or they would be suspicious. Annarella went on with her chores as everything was normal but she kept the real key with her at all times.

Later that day Prince Percy knocked on the door and asked "is there anyone her that has the key for the locket?" Calypso jumped up and said "yes it's me I'm the one you're looking for!" "Sure and I'm a dolphin, you don't even have the same hair color" Prince Percy muttered he handed her the locket. But it didn't fit. "I'm sorry you're not the one I guess I'll keep looking, bye" Prince Percy said "Wait!" Annarella said. Prince Percy turned to see a girl basically dressed in rags but resembled the girl he danced with.

Annarella said "I have the key" "YOU DON'T" cried Rachel "NO WAY, YOU'RE LYING" screamed Calypso. Percy obviously suffered some hearing loss said loudly "LET HER TRY" Annarella put the key into the locket and it opened to reveal a picture with young Annarella with her deceased mother and father. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE HER "Percy yelled still suffering from Rachel and Calypso. "WHAT!" her stepfamily screeched. "SO DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME OR STAY AS A SERVANT TO THEM" Percy said finally his hearing returning to normal. "You WILL stay Annarella I am still your legal parent" screamed Lady Chase.

"Let's go" Annarella replied getting into Percy's car

"And they lived happily ever after" Athena finished "huh the characters are surprisingly familiar" Artemis commented. "There should have been a kiss" Aphrodite whined. "There was I just took it out so we would still have hearing Aphrodite" Athena answered

~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suck at romance telling you now up next is Briar Reyna (slepping beauty twist)


	3. Briar Reyna

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**NOTE:** This is kinda jeyna **PLEASE DONT FLAME ME FOR THE PAIRING **and i know people like jasper so later i will do a jasper k

Briar Reyna

"You guys hear that" Minerva asked. "I don't hear anything" Apollo replied.( You guys can't nag on me cause they used Apollo as his name in the son of Neptune) "Exactly" Minerva said. "WE'RE FREE" Mercury cried and ran for the door. Just then Bellona flashed in with a book and the thundering started again. "Come on!" someone called out probably Hermes, Mercury was flickering a bit. "Hello Bellona" Minerva said. "Hello I came to return a book but looks like I'll be stuck here awhile, what are you all doing" the war goddess asked. "Apparently reading fairytales" Mars answered obviously bored. "So whose reading" Bacchus said lazily. "How 'bout Bellona she's the reason we're still stuck here" Mercury said still flickering from Hermes to Mercury. A knife barely missed him and he shut his trap.

"Once upon a time" Bellona began.

~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

There was a king and queen who was blessed with a daughter named Hylla and they were expecting another child. A few months later the child was born a daughter, Briar Reyna.

There were twelve witches in the land, King George (second name that popped in my head first was bob) and Queen Bellona invited eleven witches to little Reyna's christening. The witch not invited was Circe, due to a 'spat' that involved many knives and spells about Hylla's profession: being a witch or a warrior. The Queen won, eventually and there has been tension between the two women ever since.

At the christening the eleven other witches gave young Reyna spell gifts like: Beauty, Charm, Grace and so on the queen thought the only spell gift that wasn't petty and unneeded was a sense of duty given by the third witch. Finally it was the eleventh witches turn when someone barged in a breeze of tropical air blew in which meant, Circe.

"Where's the little tyke, I would like her to receive my gift" Circe said as she walked up to the young princess. The king was about to yell guards, when Circe charm speaked him and the room to silence. "First she will receive my gift, Once Briar Reyna turns sixteen she will prick her finger on a dagger and die" Circe said smiling at the queen whose own known weapon of choice was a dagger. Circe cackled and in a puff of smoke disappeared.

The queen hugged her small child her eyes daring anyone to take the baby daughter away. "My Queen" a small voice said. The eleventh witch invited, Calypso told the queen"My lady I have not given your daughter my gift yet and while my magic may not be as strong as Circe's I can alter the spell" The King and Queen looked relived a little as Calypso gave her gift, "Instead of Briar Reyna dying when she pricks her finger on a dagger she will sleep for one thousand years and only wake to true loves first kiss."

Five hours after Circe's 'gift' the King and Queen (much to her dismay but agreed for the sake of her daughter) outlawed daggers.

Almost sixteen years pass Briar Reyna grew to be a beautiful young girl who is deadly with a sword (the kingdom knew she would be better with a dagger) but keeps a stoic and almost emotionless attitude earning her the nickname "Ice Princess". Hylla grew to become the Queen of the Amazons a warrior kingdom.

On the day of her sixteenth birthday Briar Reyna not knowing a clue about her 'gift' was wandering around the castle with her lady in waiting and best friend Gwendolyn. "Gwen why are there so many guards today?" Reyna asked "There are?" Gwen said trying not to give anything away. They kept wandering when Reyna found a staircase she wasn't familiar with which was odd because she explored the castle from top to bottom. Gwen was hesitant to go but went when Reyna brought up an old promise to do whatever the birthday girl wanted.

The stairs led to a room where Reyna said she would check Gwen was going to go in when the door locked. Reyna turned and saw a beautiful woman in the room. "Hello I'm Circe" she said "I would love if you accepted my birthday gift to you Briar Reyna". Circe held out a package which Reyna felt she didn't want to hurt the woman's feeling took and opened to reveal a dagger which Reyna accidently pricked her finger on when she opened the package. She suddenly felt woozy when she saw Gwen burst in before she blacked out.

Gwen dragged Reyna and called the guards who came and took Reyna to her room, when Gwen suddenly felt tired. When she tried explaining to the royal family what happened she yawned every few words and so did the king and queens (Bellona and Hylla). Soon she fell asleep.

Soon the whole kingdom was asleep. Calypso entered the castle and proceeded to Reyna's room. In Reyna's room she cast a spell. Two metal puppies with ruby eyes appeared one silver and the other gold. "Protect Reyna" she told the dogs and disappeared.

Many years passed, Briar Reyna's story passed down generation through generation much of what used to be true became folklore. Many young men tried to get to her but were chewed up by the gold and silver hounds.

One day while hunting Prince Jason discovers an "empty" kingdom. Prince Jason curios about the kingdom asks his hunting companion Leo who recalled his mother's words from a tale he was told as a child: within a sleeping kingdom lies a beautiful princess guarded by two dogs doomed with her kingdom to sleep a thousand and wake to true loves first kiss. The Prince curios about the sleeping beauty ventures towards the sleeping kingdom, he easily finds the castle not even looking aged. He finds the princess rooms two come face to face with two dogs guarding the princess.

The dogs one gold the other silver with eyes made from rubies and teeth sharper than sword points growl at him taunting him. Jason went towards the silver hound looking less agitated and ruthless as the gold ones and puts his hand in front of its snout trying to show to the dogs he means no harm. The silver one stopped growling and sat and barked to the gold one and it hesitantly backed down. He walked towards the princess she had ebony hair put in an elaborate braid like she fell asleep on a special occasion and had on a regal purple dress. He leaned down and kissed her and her eyes shot open.

The princess slapped him. She slapped him what kind of thanks from saving me from a horrible curse is that he thinks. "What was that for?" he asked. The princess replied basically emotionless "I just woke up to some boy kissing me." "Well I just saved you from a curse" he said "What Cur-"the princess was cutoff when four people entered the room. "Rey, your awake" a girl said in relief with red hair and hugged the princess. "Um, am I the only one who notices the metal death traps?" asked a woman who looked like a slightly older version of the sleeping princess.

The dogs growled and went to the princess Jason woke up. She petted them and they looked like loveable pets and not killing machines the gold one looked up and growled at Jason. "No, Aurum I may not know who he is but he is a guest" said the princess said. "Leave it to Reyna to give a name to a killing machine." The red head said.

"Do you know who this even is Gwendolyn" a woman who must be the queen who looked like an older, older version of Reyna motioning to Jason. The red head shook her head in response. "I'm Prince Jason." he said. "Wait so you woke up Reyna from her curse didn't you" said the woman who looked like a slightly older version of Reyna.

"Wait what curse Hylla?" Reyna asked "Well when you were born at your christening a witch named Circe gave you a curse which was altered so instead of dying you would fall asleep and wake to your true loves first kiss" Hylla explained. "So are you all implying me and him" Reyna said "Yes" everyone except for Reyna and Jason said. "Ok but since I don't even know him start with friends first" Reyna stated "Deal" Jason said "So you want to go spar?" Jason asked Reyna didn't strike him like the sit and watch type of girl. "Sure" Reyna said "Wait, here." the queen said and tossed something to Reyna she unwrapped a very pristine looking dagger. "Thank you." Reyna said and took Jason to the court yard where they sparred,

"The end" Bellona said

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was interesting "Jupiter said. "What are you doing here" Mercury asked "Hiding from Juno" he stated. "Well as long as you're here you may as well read the next story" Minerva said "fine" Jupiter said. "Once upon a time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next is Thalia (Mulan twist) and maybe if i have time I'll put in Nico and Bianca (Hansel and Gretal twist)


	4. Author's Note dont hurt me

**Author's note don't kill me please!**

I'm going on vacation for two weeks please dont kill me but when I get back I'll post two stories Nico and Bianca and The Little Merman right now I'm editing Thalia and should be up in one-two days


	5. Thalia

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Thalia

"Well since it's not raining nor is there lighting outside, goodbye." Bellona said and flashed out before anyone could stop her. "Well I'll be going to-"Mercury was cut off "no you'll stay here" Jupiter commanded. Thunder boomed, "You didn't need to thunder" Mercury muttered. "That was Juno we should probably change forms" Minerva said changing into Athena as the other gods switched to their Greek forms too. "Anyways Once upon a time" Zeus started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person POV

On the border of Greece two soldiers keep watch of the border. From behind one of the soldiers is attacked and killed the other injured lights a fire with using up most of the energy he has left. He tells the attacker his voice strained "It's too late Kronos all of Greece knows you're here" the solider says before he dies. "Just how I wanted" Kronos says.

Thalia POV

I wake up for the day feed animals by throwing a bag of animal feed at them and do the chores like every other girl in Greece, but I can't help I'm forgetting something. "Thalia" my stepmother Hera (She aint evil though I kinda wanted her to be…) calls. My mother died when I was young so Hera took her place even if we don't see eye to eye on _anything._ "Yes" I call back. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is Thalia, you need to look perfect _my _kind of perfect." She says.

I think back to what would have her in such a fuss she rarely makes me dress her kind of perfect… Matchmaker, oh shiz I forgot. I run back to my room and change to go see Hera knowing her she probably set up a spa day and we leave the house and go to the spa I was right "yay" I say sarcastically. "Thaila don't push it today" Hera says sternly. As the people push me into the bath, IT IS FREEZING. About to say that its freezing I open my mouth but get cut off "it would be warm if we were on time" I feel like people are gonna burst out singing about how this is such a big day they probably would but I would probably hurt someone because I don't do 'pretty'. Right now my father Zeus an old military general is probably praying that things go well.

After I'm done I feel like they cut through three layers of my skin. They put me in a blue dress lined with gold and my hair in the fanciest style they can I would normally dress in black and wear my hair down they made me look like a show wife and I hate it. Now I have to go across town to the matchmaker's oh joy.

While I make my way to the matchmaker's I run into my best friends Annabeth and Percy who are both lucky because their thirteen and matching age is fifteen which I am. Percy takes one look at me and snickers while Annabeth tries to hide her smile. "Thalia your expression's hilarious" Percy says in between laughing fits. "Just wait till it's you and Annabeth's turn" I say and smile evilly they pale immediately. Percy's technically my cousin but I treat him as an annoying little brother. "Thalia you should get going or your gonna be late" Annabeth tells me. "See you two later" tell them.

I make it just in time. The matchmaker Aphrodite may be beautiful but temperamental and she likes pretty which I don't really do well. There a lot of girls Aphrodite calls out the first name and its mine, im dead.

As I go inside Aphrodite tells me sit down and she marks something on a piece of paper. "Hon, you have the posture of a breaking pine tree." She says. "You're also a smidge too pale, now let's see you do chores, sew, clean, and cook." Aphrodite added.

3rd person POV

Outside all you could hear was screaming and glass shattering. Aphrodite finally pushed Thalia out of her office and said "Sweetheart I'm sorry you may look like a bride now but you'll never pass for a servile wife."

Thalia POV  
Thalia walking back she saw a crowd a people in town square including Annabeth and Percy watching from the sidelines. She went to Annabeth and Percy and asked "Guys what's going on?" "It's a military draft Thalia, Kronos is in Greece and the military is drafting one boy fifteen and over to the military" Annabeth told her. "The people are getting the papers from a messenger" Percy added. "So who are your families sending?" I asked "We're sending Triton" Percy replied. "My family didn't decide yet" Annabeth said. "I'm going home see you guys later" I said

"Dad you cant go" I said. "I have to Thalia" my Dad replied. "Dad what about your leg" I tried. "Thaila I have orders" he replied. "Thalia how did things go" Hera asked walking in. "Oh fine, if never being a servile wife is ok" I muttered. "Oh Thalia" Hera says. "Now what are you two arguing about now" Hera asked. "Dad is going to the war front" I say. "Zeus is it true" she asks close to tears because we know he probably wont make it back because his leg and age are starting to catch up on him. My father nods and Hera breaks into tears.

During the night I make a decision. I grab one of my dad's swords and cut my hair. I pack a small pack and much to my and probably the horse's distain I ride off to the army. The horse tried to buck me several times but I get it horses don't particularly like me and the feeling's mutual.

3rd person POV

"Thalia" Hera called. Hera went to Thalia's room but only found cut hair. Immediately figuring out what happened Hera went to Zeus to tell him Thalia joined the army and if found out she would be killed.

Thalia POV

I reach the war camp; no one suspects I'm girl yet. The general is a man named Chiron and one of his officers and second in command is a guy named Luke who dosent look much older than me, every time I mess up in training, weapons which I'm only good with a bow and arrow and a spear, hand to hand combat, anything he glares at me. Two people who I think are out to get me by sabotaging almost everything I do and pull a joke on every one the Stolls Travis and Connor. After a few weeks general Chiron takes half of the men and takes them to the war front, Giving Luke orders to continue training the rest of us.

One day Luke tries to give us a new training method putting a piece of paper on an arrow and shooting it to top of a tree and drops two weights tied with string at the foot of the tree. "Alright, whoever gets to the top of that tree and gets the arrow down can use the piece of paper to write to their family" he says. Everyone tries to get the paper but no one gets farther than a foot from the base.

Connor and Travis sabotage my Greek fire cannon which then blows up the scribes tent. Then they trip me in hand to hand combat, put bugs in my clothes during weapons training when I had a sword. But it did please me when they fell in the water when we were crossing the bridge. After another hard day I'm called to Luke's tent. "Jason you're just not cut out for war you can go home" he says. I'm still not used to people calling me that I just used my little brother's name which I have no clue if he's alive or dead. At first I'm relived then I realize that's the same thing Aphrodite said I'm not quitting. I leave Luke's tent and see the tree and I try to climb it.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ZEUS!" Hera roars. "Hello Hera" Athena says. Hera calmed down what are you all doing here and why is Zeus reading a book" Hera asks "We're reading Fairytales Hera would you like to join us" Demeter asks. "Sure" Hera says. "Continue Father" Athena says "Ok" Zeus answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke POV

I wake up and exit my tent and almost get hit with an arrow. I look up to see Jason of all people at the top of the tree with the paper and the weights. He comes down and says I think I need a quill and ink. I hand him the supplies.

Thalia POV

All I write on the paper is:

I'm Alive

I tie the piece of paper up and give one of the trained birds I watch as it flies away.

Hera POV

I go out to town to get the mail as I walk to the mail center I see Thalia's friends Perseus and Annabeth. When I get mail I scroll through them when I reach a letter with an army seal. I run home and get Zeus he sees the letter and saddens we both know the army mostly only sends letters to those who family members died we brace ourselves and open the letter and see that Thalia's still alive. I grab a quill and reply to her letter.

Thalia POV

Practice does make perfect, I can actually use a sword and the stolls have somewhat respect for me. But if they prank me again I'm gonna shot an arrow through them. We got better and better and I think Luke actually smiled. Then Luke got a letter from Chiron to bring the troops to meet him at the war front so all of us began the journey to the warfront.

After traveling for days we are only a hill away and when we climb the hill we see something terrible.

Everything is burned with snuffs of greek fire here and there but its horrifying. Helmets litter the battle field. Luke found a war helmet we all recognized Chiron's war helmet. We all pay our respects to Chiron. As we continue on we are ambushed by enemy forces.

We fight the few enemy forces we encounter and we appear to have won but there are more than we realize. I notice we are on the side of a mountain and take one of the cannons and fire it at a small pebble which sets off an avalanche which sweeps away Kronos's Forces and Luke. I dive to save Luke and I get him. We cheer for our victory but my energy rush vanished and I black out.

I wake up to the medic in my face and the mail carrier. "You're a girl" the medic Will Solstice says. I glare at him I wasn't even cut near my chest. "No,no I didn't find out _that way_ this letter" he says and the mail carrier hands him a letter and it has Hera's and my father's handwriting the big give away is when my dad writes: come home safe Thalia my sweet baby girl. Great job dad.

They inform Luke and when I expect for the blow to end my life he drops the sword and says "I'm going to spare your life because you saved mine". He hands me my horse and my pack and I leave for home.

As I go I see the rock slide I caused and see Kronos's forces coming out of the ruble I duck and hide behind the only structure that stayed an old windmill. I over hear one of them say "Let's go we got a king to kidnap" I reach the town to warn Luke and the others but they are swept up by villagers for their war efforts. I finally tell one of them but he doesn't listen.

I run to the palace as the king is addressing the crowd then he gets kidnapped. The troops look for him blindly. When I get an idea I get all the solders help me. "Thalia are you sure?" Travis asks "Yes" I reply as I push them out to the Kidnapers who think there 'pretty' girls. Then we're able to knock them all out.

The mail carrier takes the king off the balcony while Luke and I are on the balcony with Kronos. Kronos lunges at Luke then I grab his attention. "Well this is the girl who defeated my warriors" he says then he attacks me. I draw him to the roof top where we fight. Then something unexpected happens a greek fire cannon makes him fly off to his doom I look to see who fired it but see no one.

The King meets me address my crimes but then pardons me. He also offered me a job which I declined saying I only want to go home. He gives me Kronos's weapon and his family crest to give gratitude to my family.

As I come home I expect to be reprimanded but I'm instead embraced by my family. Luke arrives to talk with me. "So, the king encouraged me to propose to you what do you say" he asks "I'll think about it I say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was long I cant believe I just listened to Zeus for that long" Poseidon complained. Zeus glared at him . "Wait if we're all here does that mean we can leave" Hermes asks "Zeus shoots him a look that says if-I-have-to-face-Hera's-wrath-so-do-you. "So since we're not going anywhere anytime soon who's reading next then" Hades asked. "You Zeus replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes Percy will probably be the little merman but that will be probably after the tenth chapter.

OH DONOT FORGET I'M GOING ON VACATION FOR TWO WEEKS

~k bye


End file.
